Bunker 2
The Severnaya Bunker Complex takes place underground after the Severnaya Installation 2. James is caught by the guards and is thrown in jail. There, he meets Natalya Simonova who is there because they believe she is a traitor. Bond calls the guard over and sneaks the key from him with a magnet on his watch. Bond then gets Natalya out and they must survive through the level. Bond has to pick up a CCTV tape, compare staff and casualties lists, and has to retrieve a book and his weapons from the safe, all while needing to escape with Natalya. The surroundings are silver colored walls that look like tile. The guards used are the Arctic Commandos, and they use KF7 Soviets and Klobbs. More Arctic Commandos show up with DD44 Dostoveis and occasionally Klobbs or KF7 Soviets if the alarm is activated during the mission. These guards wear armor and have generally better aim than the normal Arctic Commandos found on this level, making the mission much harder to complete. Bond and Natalya escape from the bunker's front entrance when all objectives are complete. Weapons Throwing Knife Silenced PP7 (dual wield) DD44 Dostovei (Reinforcements) Klobb KF7 Soviet Gadgets Watch Magnet Attract Enemies Arctic Commando Drone Guns Trivia *Approaching the bars by Natalya triggers a fairly long and rather comical conversation in which Bond will try (and fail) to fool the guard into releasing him. *If stealth is broken, every guard in the level will stay exactly where they are, but will start producing clones of themselves which home in on Bond's location. The only way to reduce the tide of enemies is killing the originals, which will get rid of the spawner. *A computer monitor in the room nearest to the cells shows an animated image of Karl Hilton talking, a former Rare employee. At the time, he was the Scenic Art Director of the game. *Bond is able to carry two Silenced PP7s after unlocking the safe. This is the last time the Silenced PP7 appeared in the game. *It is easier to leave the cell, kill all of the guards, without getting caught by cameras, then releasing Natalya. *Where you start, there is a hole with water in it. In the original GoldenEye, this hole is available for entry and it contains a knife. In the final GoldenEye, the hole is covered over by a grate, and the knife is still visible. The knife can be obtained with the watch magnet. *The CCTV tape picked up in this mission is the cover for the GoldenEye movie. *Setting eight remote mines on the eight monitors in the main control room and detonating them will cause the game's physics to glitch out; all projectiles (thrown weapons, rockets and grenades) will hang in the air where they are fired. *Using a grenade or proximity mine at the end of the level allows the player to kill Natalya in the ending cinematic. Pad List Technical UNDER CONSTRUCTION The following information is based on the NTSC NGEE ROM. Background *File ID: 008 *Internal Name: bg/bg_sevb_all_p.seg *ROM Location: 0055E200 *File Size: 0x- (- KB / - bytes) *Room Total: 0x44 Hex (68 Decimal) *Textures Used: - *Scale: 0.5393143296 (3F0A 1081) *Visibility: 1.0 (3F80 0000) Clipping *File ID: 242 *Internal Name: Tbg_sevb_all_p_stanZ *ROM Location: 008801C0 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Briefing *File ID: 255 *Internal Name: UbriefsevbZ *ROM Location: 0089E900 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) Setup (Multi) *File ID: 267 *Internal Name: Ump_setupsevbZ *ROM Location: 008A9080 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x78 Hex (120 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: 0x6D (109 Decimal) Setup (Mission) *File ID: 277 *Internal Name: UsetupsevbZ *ROM Location: 008D2B30 *File Size (Compressed): - (-) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (-) *Basic Pads: 0x78 Hex (120 Decimal) *Advanced Pads: 0x6D (109 Decimal) Text *File ID: 2C4 *Internal Name: LsevbE *ROM Location: 008F21A0 *File Size (Compressed): - (- bytes) *File Size (Uncompressed): - (- bytes) *Text Strings: 0x6C Hex (108 Decimal) Music *Main Theme: 10 - Bunker ii Main Theme *Background Sound: None *X Track: 2A - Bunker ii X Track Weather *1-P: Block 0x1B *2-P: Block 0xC8 (Default) *3-P: Block 0x12C (Default) *4-P: Block 0x190 (Default) Memory Allocation (Mission) *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 100 *-mvtx: 50 *-mt: 725 *-ma: 150 *Total: 1025 Memory Allocation (Multi) *-ml: 0 *-me: 0 *-mgfx: 130 *-mvtx: 100 *-mt: 550 *-ma: 170 *Total: 950 Miscellaneous Gallery File:Bunk2beta04.jpg|Inside the hole, where another hole can be seen. File:Bunker_Knives.jpg|The knives in the Bunker, still in the released GoldenEye. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Levels